


sweeter than agave

by scribespirare



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastorcast, Courtship, Getting Together, M/M, One-Shot, Ringpop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, birthday gift, proposal, srsly this is just super short and sweet, ur gonna get a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribespirare/pseuds/scribespirare
Summary: The proposal from the infamous Alastorcast, but with a twist.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 203





	sweeter than agave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gleeker1985](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleeker1985/gifts).



> HAPPY BDY DOROTHY ILY AND I HOPE U LIKE THIS EVEN THO ITS V SHORT!

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a while, do you have a moment?”

Angel glances up from his magazine and raises an eyebrow. He’s sprawled on the couch in the hotel lobby where he’s been for hours now, just hanging out and enjoying a lazy Saturday afternoon. Demons have been coming and going but this is the first he’s seen of Alastor all day.

The radio demon has his hands behind his back and is rocking on those weird deer boots of his, smile stretched a little too tight.

“Uh, sure,” Angel says, letting the magazine fall against his chest. “What’s up?”

When Alastor continues to fidget nervously, Angel narrows his eyes and finally sits up, magazine falling to the side. “Seriously, Al, what’s up? You good?” Alastor is the last demon to be nervous about anything.

They’re not exactly close but Angel certainly considers them friends, at the very least. They hang out at Husk’s bar together, getting tipsy and shooting the shit, and sometimes Alastor even seems to like him. If his genuine smile sometimes make Angel’s heart beat a little too fast, well Alastor either doesn’t notice or is polite enough not to point it out.

“Yes, of course!” Alastor assures, but his stance is still sight. “It’s just…I got you this.” He finally pulls his hands from behind his back, and presents Angel with a small black box.

Angel’s stomach does a funny little flip flop that he tries to quash. “Uh?” he asks, unsure if he should reach out and grab it. When Alastor pushes it at him he finally takes the box and flips it open. The inside is a beautiful red velvet, and nestled within it is…a ring pop. Shiny and sticky and smelling of artificial strawberry and sugar. “The fuck?”

“It’s strawberry, your favorite!” Alastor insists, which…how did he even know that? Unless he’s paying attention to the drinks Angel orders at the bar. The idea makes Angel’s stomach flutter again and he swallows hard.

“Thanks?”

Alastor rocks up onto his toes and back again, hands clasped in front of his body this time. “I have a…proposition, so to speak, to accompany it,” he says.

“I’m listenin’,” Angel replies warily. Where the fuck is this even going?

“Well, it’s just that we’ve been spending quite a bit of time together recently, time that I’ve been enjoying despite myself-”

Angel rolls his yes with a scoff, “Gee, thanks.”

But Alastor continues to talk over him, very pointedly. “And I thought perhaps you might be interested in taking our relationship to the next level, so to speak.”

Angel squints at the other demon in confusion, down at the ring, then back up again. This can’t possibly be what he thinks it is. “Alastor Radio Demon,” he says in the tone that a parent would use on a misbehaving child. “Are you fuckin’ _proposing_ to me right now? And with a ring pop no less!”

He’s not sure he’s ever seen Alastor ever blush before. Sure, sometimes he overdoes it on the whiskey or gin and his face will flush a little, but that has nothing on this. His face is positively burning a bright red under the gray skin, like he’s being light from within.

“I most certainly am not!” Alastor says shrilly, and it’s obvious there’s more he wants to say but Angel cuts him off.

“Because I gotta say, Al, this is pro’lly the sweetest fuckin’ thing anyone’s ever done for me. Am I allowed to eat this? I’mma eat it.” That said, Angel pops the ring into is mouth and flutters his eyelashes at the other demon. Obviously he’s misread something about the situation here but he’s pretty damn sure Alastor _likes_ him. Like, _like_ likes him. Fuck, he’s starting to sound like a teenage girl with a crush. If Alastor pulls anything even remotely sappy in the next minutes Angel’s going to start screaming into a pillow.

“It’s not-”

“How do ya feel about a spring wedding?”

“I’m trying to-”

“Nah, yer right. Too cliche. Oh, what about summer? I look _great_ in a bikini.”

“Angel!”

Angel finally falls quiet, though it’s kind of hard to. He has to press his mouth closed with force, and even then he can feel his lips splitting into a stupid grin. “Yes, future hubby?”

Alastor looks completely flustered now, which is a great look on him. “It’s not a marriage proposal!”

Popping the ring out of his mouth, Angel makes an agreeing _Mhmm_ noise that couldn’t sound less believing.

“I’m serious! It’s a _courtship_ gift, you animal. Why in all of Hell would I propose to you when we haven’t even dated yet?”

Yet.

_Yet._

Angel turns and grabs the nearest pillow so he can shove his face into it and scream. There may be some kicking feet and flailing hands involved. But nobody will ever know because Angel will kill them if they even insinuate as much.

He comes up again gulping for air and trying to school his features into something less embarrassing. With one hand he pounds himself on the chest a few times to try and get his lungs working properly again, clearing his throat as he does so.

“So. Courtship, huh?” he says, trying and failing to sound casual.

At the very least Alastor looks less freaked out himself. In fact he might even look a little pleased if the hooding of his eyes is any indication. “Yes. It’s a little old-fashioned, even for me, but…well. The notion seemed quaint and I thought you might appreciate something out of the norm from your usual suitors.”

“Consider me appreciative,” Angel says honestly. “Does this mean I finally get ta kiss ya? Cause we’re datin’ now?”

Alastor actually takes a step back. “You’re jumping ahead of schedule I’m afraid, Angel. There are still a few more gifts you must accept before we’re officially courting.” At Angel’s crestfallen expression he pauses, then softens a little. “Though I suppose I could allow you to show your appreciation. Briefly.”

And just like that Angel brightens up all over again. He wants to make a joke, _Oh I can appreciate ya all right_ , but decides in light of things it might be a bit too much. Instead he leaps up from the couch so that he can press a sweet, slightly sticky, strawberry flavored kiss to Alastor’s cheek.

“Thanks, babe!”

He leaves Alastor standing in the lobby holding his cheek and flushed red all over again. Angel would love to stay and torment him some more, but he’s got some research to do. Like Hell he’s going to sit back and be courted without saying anything. No, Alastor’s gonna get courted right back.

Angel pops the strawberry pop back into his mouth and smiles around it. 

**Author's Note:**

> ....kinda considering doing a second chapter where Angel presents Alastor with his own courtship gift tbch
> 
> anyways, come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://scribespirare.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
